


11:40 - Backseat

by minhobbit



Series: Bedtime stories [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ??? I think it is, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: Brian and Jaehyung, high school graduates, decided to go on their first roadtrip as boyfriends.But they can't keep their hands to themselves.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Bedtime stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	11:40 - Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyouroceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/gifts).



> Whaddup. This is the oneshot to start my new series: "Bedtime Stories". 
> 
> They all have timestamps (those are when I started to write them, not the time they take place lol). Notice how it is mostly around the same hours, lmao. Thank you so much Jan for helping me with all these headcanons and stories. Half of these prompts are your ideas. I hope you like them! <3

Jae hit his head against the window for the upteenth time. 

“I don’t fit like this… Move over, dude” he complained, sitting up and looking at Brian before caressing his own head. “My head hurts already and my legs are all curled up. You’re lucky you’re barely 6 feet tall.” 

Brian rolled his eyes and moved off Jae’s lanky body. His black hair already a mess. His orange hoodie was becoming quite suffocating for him. He sat up as well and parted his legs. Jae instantly smirked and crawled on top of him, straddling his thick thighs in a quick move of his legs. Brian laughed wholeheartedly and placed his hands on Jae’s waist. It was so tiny, he loved to squeeze it and make Jae giggle. 

“Mmm, this whole scheme sounds like an excuse for you to ride me. Don’t you think, hyung?” 

Jae blushed lightly and punched Brian on the shoulder, making him laugh again.

“Shut up, Bri. It’s not like that” he argued but they both knew he was playing oblivious.

Slowly, Jae’s fluffy mouth began its way on the bronze neck. He latched onto the beautiful moles that decorate the skin over his throat. His wet tongue lapped lazily at them and he held himself to Brian’s shoulders with his long pale fingers. Brian hummed appreciatively and bared his neck, giving him better access to it. Jae purred and placed open-mouthed kisses on it, making soft noises fill the space inside the car.

Brian tightened the grip on his waist as he let a groan escape from his lips.

“Hyung… I thought you wanted to ride me?” he teased, running his up and down Jae’s waist.

A light chuckle came out of Jae’s throat.

“I do, Bri” he admitted, grinding down his hips against Brian’s crotch “But I want to mark you up before”.

He smiled when he felt Brian shudder against him. Jae quickly moved back to nipping at the honeyed skin, making bruises bloom on it. Leaving a trail of his marks on the neck he worshipped that day. Brian moaned again, slipping his hands under the black hoodie Jae was wearing, eliciting a yelp from the other. His fingers were quite cold on the burning skin.

“Stay still” instructed Jae, cheeks flushed and plump mouth rosy.

Brian whimpered, complaining about the treatment his boyfriend was giving him. They had planned a whole weekend away from town. Just the two of them. No nosy siblings trying to keep them from touching each other. No friends who’d tease the fuck out of them every time they saw them getting cuddly. They were just out of high school. They wanted to enjoy their last moments together before going to college. However, when they parked the car next to the road because they needed to change drivers, Jae became aware of how needy he was. He wanted to kiss, touch and feel his boyfriend. So, naturally, he pushed Brian against the backseat of the car and began kissing him breathless. Brian complied, because he just loves Jaehyung too much to deny him anything.

“Hyung… I love this but… Can’t you mark me later? I may not last too much if you keep teasing me like this” he admitted, pouting as he ran his chubby hands over Jae’s slender back. “Fuck, hyung. You know how sensitive my neck is…” he moaned out as his boyfriend bit down onto the side of his neck. 

“Mmmh, sorry, babe. I just love your moles” he answered while chuckling. 

Brian whimpered once again and pouted at his boyfriend. Jaehyung chuckled deeply against his neck. He loves Brian so much. They both are so needy for each other and it drives Jae crazy. He stopped his marking and held Brian’s soft chubby cheeks in his large hands. He stared deeply at the beautiful vulpine eyes in front of him. 

“But I want you to come later, not right now. Is that good, babe?” he asked, passing his thumb over Bri’s pouty mouth. “C’mon, Bribri. Just a bit more. I’ll be good for you, okay?” he promised before diving forward and capturing those plump lips with his own.

Brian instantly reciprocated the action, opening his mouth to let him in. Jaehyung smirked in the kiss before plunging his tongue inside the hot mouth. It was warm, soft and melting him. He kept holding his face before moving his elegant hands downwards, to Brian’s chest. He stopped them there and began using his thumbs to caress the mounds, earning an airy moan from Brian. Jae smiled and let his mouth go before going back to massaging his pecs.

“Hyung… Don’t touch there…” he let out before a groan cut him off.

His face was crimson red. His disvellished black hair giving him a dark halo around his face. Head resting sideways, looking intently at his boyfriend crumbling him down. Jae was smirking the whole time as he fondled him, pleased with himself with each maddening sound Brian produced. Brian’s hands were holding his waist so tightly, he’d leave marks on Jae’s snow white skin. 

Jaehyung stopped again, just to chuckle deeply. His hands moved Brian’s hair off his face. 

“Awww, Bribri. You are so sensitive here as well? So cute, babe” he teased as he toyed with Brian’s pebbled nipples. They were so noticeable through the orange hoodie, Jaehyung just wanted to take it all off to properly love his boyfriend.

Brian threw his head back as Jae teased his nipples, moaning his name.

“Hyung! Please… Take the shirt off” he whimpered, voice tiny and embarrassed. 

His eyes were clouded and his breathe came out in tiny puffs of air. Jae was breaking him down entirely. He no longer touched Jae’s skin, he held onto his waist for dear life. His mouth agape as he grunted, asking for more. More teasing. More touching. More Jae. 

“My babe wants more?” he teased, chuckling again “Such a cutie, Bri”.

He brought the orange hoodie over his head and threw it away.

“Should I take it all off, Bribri?” he asked, holding Brian’s black shirt. 

Bri gasped out in agreement and closed his eyes.

Jaehyung complied before coming down to his knees in the tiny space between Brian’s legs. His chest pressed against Bri’s groin, creating some pressure there. From there he could properly stare at that toned dark chest. He loved that body, he adored leaving love bites all around Bri’s navel and chest. His hands were holding those thick thighs open, while his mouth was busy playing with those darkened nipples. He sucked loudly, making Brian’s blush to deepen every time. He was a panting mess by then. 

“No more… Hyung… Please…” Brian asked, holding onto Jae’s blonde hair “Too much… Please… Jaehyungie” he pleaded, tears slowly filling his eyes “Please…” 

Jae purred and stared up at his beautiful desperate boyfriend, licking his lips.

“Does Bribri like having his nipples played with?” he asked, a smirk on his full mouth “Bribri likes my mouth?” he continued, using his thumbs to toy with those dark buds “You’ve been such a good boy today. Asking things politely, right? My good boy has been so obedient…”

His fingers played with those slick nipples, making Brian shiver with every touch.

“Hyung…” Brian called out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes “I wanna feel hyung too…”

Jae smiled fondly and kisses his boyfriend on the mouth. Quick and sweet. 

“You wanna touch me, babe?” he asked, kissing Brian’s cheeks. “Don’t you like having my whole attention, babe? You like it too much. Such a babe” he giggled and moved up, placing himself on Brian’s lap again, his ass pressed to the younger’s crotch. 

He grinded his hips down onto his lap, making his boyfriend whimper. 

“You like that, Bribri?” he moaned at him and rolled his hips again, slowly growing harder as well. 

Brian hugged Jae’s waist, pressing his face onto his shoulder as he grinded too, making their clothed hard-ons become rock hard. It was so hot. They were so thankful they had left the window open, otherwise it’d been like a sauna inside the car. As Jaehyung teased his boyfriend, slowly rolling his pelvis against his, Brian gasped against his neck. Jaehyung was ecstatic. He loved his boyfriend’s raw voice. He loved knowing it has only him who could hear him like that.

“Jaehyungie…” muttered Brian, already too messed up to care about their noise level. 

Jaehyung smiled at him and kissed his temple, picking up the pace of his grinding, feeling how they both were getting closer. Brian’s eyes were closed shut, deep grunts falling from his lips as he tried his best to maximize the contact with his boyfriend. Jae was teasing him non-stop, making circles with his slender hips, slightly bouncing on his lap while they kissed deeply. Brian took his hands to Jae’s ass, helping him with his movements as well as grabbing handfuls of it. 

“Babe… Bribri… I’m so close…” Jae moaned out, voice high-pitched, almost cracking. “Fuck, we’re so staining the seat” he commented before going back to capturing Brian’s lips. His tongue traced those red lips before entering the hot mouth they sealed. Brian sucked on his tongue sloppily, circling it and letting it go. He looked deeply into Jaehyung’s small almond eyes. His boyfriend was breathtaking on top of him, like a fallen angel, making him fall into temptation with his body. 

“Hyung…” 

“Babe…” 

They moaned into each other’s mouths when they came down from their high. Both their pants stained at the groin area. They were sweaty, still holding onto each other. Jaehyung hummed happily and ran his long fingers along Brian’s toned chest. Brian groaned and kissed his earlobe before hugging him by the waist again. They needed a shower, ASAP. 

“Mmm… Thanks, babe” said Jae, peppering Brian’s jaw with kissed “You’re the best”.

Brian huffed and rolled his eyes before kissing him fondly, holding his chin.

“I know. Now, it’s your turn to drive. I want a burger and a milkshake” he demanded, before looking for his clothes. “We’ll need to put our hoodies around our waist so those wet stains don’t attract weird stares, hyung.”

Jaehyung giggled and held Brian’s head again, giving him butterfly kisses.

“Whatever my Bribri wants. Let’s go!” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all! Most of these works will be shorter than my normal oneshots, being that they are heavily focused on the smut part. Almost all of them are pwp, I just added like a paragraph of backstory to each one lmao. You can catch me at @jaesgemini on Twitter and yell at me (rn I'm on private but I'll accept you, don't worry!). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated (but I mean, this is just porn lmao)


End file.
